


whiskey in a teacup

by sabinelagrande



Series: Black Market Baby [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants something a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whiskey in a teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/gifts).



They're in bed, and Pepper's just demonstrated something she learned a very long time ago that ended up with Tony's come all over her face; this is generally a pretty good indicator of success, so as long as she gets something to wipe up with, she doesn't mind. Tony is lying behind her, trailing his fingers along her shoulder, drawing idle little swirls. "So you know that guy you work with," he says.

She frowns in confusion. "Who, Clint?"

"Yeah," he says. "Clint."

"What about Clint?" Pepper asks, turning to face him.

"Do you like him?" Tony asks, and his face says he's up to something.

"He's a sweetheart," she says.

"He said something very interesting," he says, watching his fingers as they dance on her skin.

"Yes?"

He looks up at her. "He said that you come as a set."

"We certainly can," she says, a little surprised. "I just-"

Tony gives her a look. "What?"

"Nothing," she says quickly, shaking her head. "I just didn't know you were interested, or I'd have said something sooner."

"I don't know why I wouldn't be," he says. He grins dirtily. "Though you do keep me worn out."

"That's the idea," she says, kissing him. 

He doesn't talk to Pepper about it again, but apparently he talks to the Widow, because a week later she and Clint are walking up the drive to Tony's house. Clint seems nervous, but he's good at dropping it, at coming off as smooth and collected when he needs to. "What should I expect?" he asks, adjusting his painted-on jeans slightly.

Pepper thinks about it for a moment. "I have absolutely no idea," she says honestly. "He's paid up for the night, but if he says go, you can go. His sides are ticklish, so avoid that. He likes a little biting, but not too hard. I don't know if he likes men or not, so I can't tell you what he's going to want from you." She goes down her mental checklist, trying to think of other things that will be helpful; she's certainly gotten to know Tony by this point. "If he goes to sleep, try your best not to wake him up. He could use the rest."

"That's a lot to remember," Clint says, and Pepper leans over, pecking him on the cheek.

"It'll be fine," she tells him. "Just strap in and hang on." Pepper walks up to the door, waiting for the scanners that she thinks Tony doesn't know she knows about to check them out; after a brief pause, the doors slide open. 

"Welcome, Miss Pepper," JARVIS says as they step inside.

"Hello, JARVIS," Pepper says, looking over at Clint, just to see his reaction to being let into a house by a disembodied voice. "This is Clint, did Tony-"

"Mister Stark informed me he was coming," JARVIS says smoothly. Track lighting in the floor lights up, leading the way towards the bedroom, and Clint jumps. "If you'll follow me?"

Clint is still looking around like he has no idea what the hell; Pepper considers comforting him, taking a second to calm him down, but as much as Tony likes freaking people out, he'll probably enjoy it.

"Oh look," Tony says in greeting, holding out his arms to Pepper. "It's my favorite." He hugs her close, taking a moment to kiss her and paw at her ass a little. He lets her go, looking at Clint. He holds out his hand, and Clint takes it; he's not aware that he's made a critical error, because then Tony yanks him forward, catching him off-guard and kissing him, their bodies suddenly pressed together tight. So Tony's in a mood tonight, then, the kind where it's best to let him take the wheel and stay right where he wants you. This will be a good match, then; Clint can be very malleable when he wants to be, and Tony won't have any trouble at all rolling right over him.

"Come on, come on, too many clothes," Tony says impatiently, pulling down the zipper on Clint's tight sleeveless shirt. He pushes it off, letting it fall to the floor before he unzips Clint's jeans. He puts his hands on the sides of Clint's face, leaving him to finish the job himself. Getting out of skin-tight clothing without looking awkward is a fine art, but Clint's learning to master it, shimmying out of his pants while they're still kissing, slipping off his shoes.

Pepper's already a step ahead; she's stripped down to her lingerie, anticipating what Tony wants. He finally breaks away from Clint, looking over at her. "You remain overdressed," he says, reaching down and cupping Clint's dick, and Pepper rolls her eyes a little, unhooking her bra and pulling it off. "Wait," Tony says, as she reaches for her thong, which is really just a formality with beads on it. "Leave that on. I like it. Worth the logistic complications."

Pepper does as he says, walking up behind Clint and sliding her hands onto his chest. "What do you want?" she asks, biting lightly at Clint's neck as she looks at Tony.

Tony grins. "Get the lube," he tells her, stepping back and stripping his shirt off. "Get him ready for me."

Pepper didn't know it was going to go this way, but she didn't know how it was going to go at all, so that seems appropriate. She just grins back, grabbing the Astroglide before she grabs Clint, pulling him into the bed, kissing him hard as she pours the liquid onto her fingers. Clint's tense at first, but she opens him up slowly, making sure it looks as good as it can for Tony. There's not much to worry about on that count, not when Clint is rocking down on her fingers, wanting for more.

"Enough, enough," Tony says, already rolling on a condom, and Pepper takes her fingers away, wiping them on the inside of Clint's thigh. Tony takes Clint away from her; he's just letting Pepper and Tony manhandle him, and it's a very good look on him, Pepper has to admit. Tony puts Clint on his knees, kneeling behind him, and Clint groans as Tony locks an arm around his chest and pulls him backwards, guiding himself into Clint's ass. Tony keeps a solid grip on him as he drives up into him, holding him helpless and fucking him hard. Clint sounds desperate, caught, and it's incredibly attractive, the way he's losing control.

Pepper doesn't see a good reason not to touch herself while she watches, fingers rolling her nipple, dipping inside herself. Tony looks up, catching her at it, and raises an eyebrow. "Hey, you," he says, suddenly letting go and pushing Clint down sharply until he's on his hands and knees. Clint looks over his shoulder at him, looking very attractively wrecked. "She's getting bored."

She smiles at Tony, kneeling in front of Clint; she pulls Clint up for a kiss before she leads him back down, spreading her thighs. Pepper shuts her eyes as he pulls her panties to the side and starts to lick her, broad strokes over her clit that feel sinfully good. Tony's giving it to him harder now, a little rough, pulling him back onto his dick by his hips, over and over. Clint's moaning, begging, and Pepper can feel his words against her cunt, translated into her body; she clutches the back of his head, holding him tight, and he works his tongue faster, driving her mad. Tony thrusts into him particularly hard, pushing Clint's face against her, and she comes, her fingernails digging into his scalp.

She sits back, letting him go, petting his hair as she looks at Tony. He looks at the two of them like he's doing math, then he sits back, pulling Clint hard against him; Clint makes a strangled noise, throwing his head back onto Tony's shoulder. "Little help here?" Tony says, breathless.

Pepper leans down, getting her mouth on Clint. With as hard as Tony's pounding into him, Clint's dick is fucking her mouth pretty hard; it feels like Tony's trying to fuck her right through him, and Pepper doesn't really have much of a problem with that. She just rolls with it, taking him down as best she can until he comes, making an almost shocked noise.

"Here," Tony says urgently. "Here, Pepper," he says, and she straightens, pressing herself tight against Clint's body so that she can reach Tony's mouth, kissing him as he moves faster, faster, faster and comes, clinging to her, clinging to both of them.

It's a long while before they get their acts together long enough to move. When Tony pulls out of Clint, Clint just sort of collapses onto Pepper, and she guides him down until his head is in her lap. Tony smiles very smugly- even more smugly than usual, which is saying something- getting up from the bed as he gets rid of the condom.

"I'm thinking power nap, snack, then round two?" Tony says, walking towards the bathroom. "Or maybe nap, round two, then snack. I don't want crumbs in the bed."

"That's what you meant about a workout," Clint says to Pepper, after he's gone.

She strokes his hair, smiling at him. "Pretty much."

"Please," Tony says, walking back in. "Don't give me a challenge. It'll end poorly and amazingly for everyone." Pepper shakes her head. "Careful there. You might end up being the next target."

Pepper sighs, holding onto Clint. There's no 'might' about it at all.


End file.
